


that was yesterday (considering today is tomorrow)

by ImagineYourself



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles started noticing when Derek smiled. He kept a tally in his mind, comparing it against the Derek he knew when they first met. It was strange. Stiles had a difficult time picturing the werewolf without a smile on his face, even when threatening to rip his throat out, or catching his wrist when Stiles woke him with a punch to the face, or facing an enemy. He'd become so used to seeing such a domesticated Derek that it was nearly impossible to look at him and see someone who could easily kill with the claws on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that was yesterday (considering today is tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OctopusHotdogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusHotdogs/gifts).



> For my best friend <3
> 
> Basically he said: Derek smiles a lot, they go to Stonehenge and get hitched. And this is what I made of that. I was hoping to make this longer, but the gods of writing were not with me for this. I attempted.

It took a while. Well, to some it wasn't very long, just a few years really. But considering Derek had been a sourwolf since the moment Stiles first saw him back in his sophomore year and he was now entering his third year in college, it was actually a long time for them. In all honestly, Stiles hadn't really noticed it until the two of them went home to Beacon Hills for their three year anniversary. 

While Derek was catching up with Scott, Mrs. McCall had turned to Stiles and nudged his shoulder, muttering, “You know, I don't think I've ever seen that boy smile so much in the whole time I've known him as he has in the past five minutes.”

“What are you talking about? He's always like this,” Stiles replied, his eyes looking slowly over his boyfriend before returning to Melissa's warm expression. 

She shook her head. “Only in the past couple of years. Since you two started dating. You're probably the best thing that could have happened to him, at least as far as I can tell.”

Stiles watched her with confusion plain on his face until Derek called over to them, “Yeah, I agree.”

At that, Stiles shot him an exasperated but fond huff of a laugh. “Sure,” he muttered. Mrs. McCall laid a hand on his shoulder and placated him with a smile before moving away and asking what everybody wanted for dinner.

 

After that, Stiles started noticing when Derek smiled. He kept a tally in his mind, comparing it against the Derek he knew when they first met. It was strange. Stiles had a difficult time picturing the werewolf without a smile on his face, even when threatening to rip his throat out, or catching his wrist when Stiles woke him with a punch to the face, or facing an enemy. He'd become so used to seeing such a domesticated Derek that it was nearly impossible to look at him and see someone who could easily kill with the claws on his hands. 

He took note of all of Derek's different smiles, too. The smiles when he laughed at something Stiles said and his eyes scrunched shut and he threw his head back. The smiles when he looked at Stiles over the dinner table that were soft and almost a little shy. The smiles when he was looking down at Stiles, hands clutching at bare skin and eyes meeting with heated words spilling from their mouths. The smiles when he knew something was wrong and he tried to hide it, or put it aside to make Stiles smile, too.

He was getting that smile a lot more lately.

 

Time passed, slowly but fast. Before he knew it, Stiles was a full fledged part of the Seattle police force, still a rookie, but he'd gotten in with flying colors and was well on his way into higher places. They'd celebrated with a new apartment, and for a while, Stiles was well and truly happy. But as the days went on, he started growing more and more agitated, brought down by the wrong in the world he had to witness and how useless he felt trying to fight it. 

Derek taught self defense nearby and he was almost always home when Stiles got off work, prepared with food and a smile to make it all better. Or at least do what he could to help. For that, Stiles was eternally grateful. Still, after a while, the facade started fading, until almost a year later, Stiles went home to find suitcases packed and waiting at the door and Derek on the phone in the kitchen.

Assuming the worst, Stiles barreled into the kitchen, nearly slamming into Derek and crashing his hip into the counter. “Are you leaving?” he asked breathlessly, feeling like everything was slowly coming down around him. 

The crashing stopped for a moment as Derek turned to look at him with a mystified expression. “No, of course not. _We're_ leaving, though.”

“What?” Stiles replied dumbly, stilling at he tried to process.

“Yeah, sorry, he just got home. I'll call you when we get there,” Derek spoke into the phone in his hand, before hanging up and setting it down, only to catch Stiles by the shoulders when he turned back. “Surprise!” he said with a half-amused, half-sheepish smile that finally brought Stiles back into the present.

“Where are we going?”

“Vacation. Our flight leaves in two hours. I already packed but you might want to check and see if I missed anything before we go.”

“What the hell...” Stiles muttered as he was steered towards their bedroom and then deposited as Derek presumably went to get his jacket and keys.

 

They went to Europe, England actually, and were met by sneers and glares that were tinged with happiness in the form of Jackson, who Stiles managed to hug only by force and because he hadn't seen the guy in _years_. It was a stupidly long flight, though, and when Stiles complained of jet lag and the need for a bed, Derek replied that they were there for a week with an itinerary but that he supposed they could sacrifice half of their first day for Stiles to sleep in. And for other activities; he wasn't complaining about those, though. 

It was more than half a day, but still, it was vacation, and plans were very subject to change.

They stayed in London mostly, having plenty enough to see there the first few days, and Jackson was more than happy to lead them around and show off his pack who all had _accents_ , which Stiles muttered about to Derek no less than four times, reminding him why none of them had been sad when Jackson moved away from Beacon Hills. 

He also made three and a half lizard jokes during the entire week.

Day six was the chosen day for travel, and Derek had shoved Stiles in the car without telling him where they were going, only to end up lost twice, having to go back anyway to pick up Jackson, and then get lost again on the third time they set off until Jackson took the wheel from him. Still, Stiles was impressed when they made it to Stonehenge and the couple stood in awe, same as all the other tourists for a long time once they got out of the car.

Immediately, Stiles wanted to touch every stone and was very disappointed by the fact that he had to stay ten yards away at all times. While he pouted, Derek slid his arms around his boyfriend's waist and leaned their heads together as they looked over the display. Derek's hands fiddled with Stiles' and the younger man was distracted enough by the stones not to notice until he felt something being slipped over his finger on his left hand.

“What are you—?” he started to say, laughing as he looked down, but he stopped when he realized what Derek had done. It was a gold band, simple but shiny, and it fit perfectly on his third finger.

“I know it's not much, but I figured it was time and—” Derek was cut off as Stiles turned around and abruptly kissed him, only to pull back a second later with a wide grin. 

“I do!” Stiles told him.

“You're supposed to wait for the wedding to say that.” Derek tried to sound admonishing, but it really didn't work, so he just pulled Stiles close and kissed him back.

They only broke apart when they heard the shutter of a camera right near them and turned to see Jackson holding up his phone. “God, you two are disgusting. I'm sending this to Lydia right now, by the way. I'm sure she'll want to plan everything.”

Stiles probably should have been offended, but instead he just laughed and looked back at his _fiancé_ to see a delightfully brilliant smile stretching across his stubble covered face. 

Now _that_ was a smile he could get used to.


End file.
